1) Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to computer systems, specifically an improved structure industrial computer in which a flexible component and a transition mount are coordinated such that a printed circuit board or interface cards are easily installed into the system case or removed to perform maintenance and replacement.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional industrial computer main system structurally consists of a open configuration system case 100, with the said system case 100 containing back plane 200; the said back plane 200 has a power supply 101 and, furthermore, a plurality of slots 202 are disposed on the said back plane 200. When such structures are utilized, various different function printed circuit boards 300 or interface cards are inserted into the slots 202, thereby providing for the connecting of the printed circuit boards 300 to the back plane 200 via the slots 202. However, since the said printed circuit boards 300 are positioned into the slots 202 and the printed circuit boards 300 have a certain height, such industrial computer systems occupy considerable space following assembly.
Referring to FIG. 2, to reduce the height of the system case 100, some persons have equipped the back plane 200 with vertical slot 202 capability to afford the perpendicular insertion into such a slot 202 on an electronic junction board 300; the said electronic junction board 300 has one or more coupling slots 301 disposed on it, with the openings of the said coupling slots 301 oriented parallel to the back plane 200. As a result, although a printed circuit board 400 is inserted into a coupling slot 301 such that the printed circuit board 400 extends in an arrangement that is parallel with the back plane 200 and the inserted height of the printed circuit board 400 is lower than that of a convention printed circuit board 300 in a slot 202 to thereby reduce the overall height of the system case 100, since its electronic junction board 300 is inserted into the slot 202 and the slot 202 is inserted into the back plane 200, the user must undertake the parallel insertion the printed circuit board 400 into the coupling slot 301 within the limited confines of the systems case 100 and inevitably contact other electronic components inside the system case 100 during the horizontal application of force and, furthermore, excessive installation force often results in injury and other disadvantages during printed circuit board assembly, maintenance, and replacement.
In view of the shortcomings of the conventional structure, the inventor of the invention herein commenced the improvement of the existent drawbacks by searching for rational solutions, which following extensive research and design culminated in the successful development of the improved structure industrial computer of the invention herein
The primary objective of the invention herein is to provide an improved structure industrial computer consisting of a system case, with the said system case having a flexible component fastened along the edge at one side and a frame member matching the form of the system case also fastened to the said flexible component such that the said frame member is conjoined to the lateral periphery of the system case. A transition mount is positioned at one side of the said frame member and an electronic junction board is secured onto the said transition mount. One or more slots are disposed on the electronic junction board, with the said slots capable of accommodating the insertion of printed circuit boards. During utilization, the flexible component is turned to revolve the printed circuit board into the system case such that the printed circuit board extends in a parallel orientation and does not project out of the system case. During assembly or disassembly, it is only necessary to turn the flexible component outward such that the slots on the transition mount face upward to enable the integrator to easily insert printed circuit boards into the slots on the transition mount or remove the printed circuit boards from the slots for maintenance and replacement.
Another objective of the invention herein is to provide an improved structure industrial computer consisting of a system case, wherein the said flexible component fastens the flame member of matching form onto the said system case. The said frame member has a different ports installed on it that not only allows during utilization the plugging of peripheral equipment into the ports on the frame member, but also protects the transition mount.
To enable the examination committee a further understanding of the said objectives, the technological means utilized, and other functions of the present invention, the brief description of the drawings below are followed by the detailed description of the invention herein.